charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Magica De Spell
Magica lives on the slopes of Mount Vesuvius, next to Naples, Italy. Her primary motivation is to steal Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime and melt it in the fires of the volcano to turn it into a powerful magical amulet, capable of granting the Midas Touch to whoever wears it and allowing them to turn anything into gold. Unlike other people who think the Number One Dime to be a lucky charm, Magica doesn't believe it to be the source of Scrooge's wealth, but Scrooge's wealth to be the source of the dime's powers, as she only tries to steal it from him because it's the first coin ever earned by the richest duck on Earth, and has been touched frequently by him. Reboot Series Magica appears as the main villainess of the reboot's first season, although she was first revealed at the end of "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!" This incarnation of Magica speaks with a British accent instead of a Russian accent, as well as having green-blue feathers (due to the effects of magic), slit slice-like pupils, and a more lanky design in a callback to her first appearance in the Cark Barks comic The Midas Touch.4 In all of her appearances so far, a shadow Magica appears through the shadow of her niece Lena. Motivated by a personal scorn towards Scrooge and his family, Magica yearns to steal the Number One Dime, which Magica intends to use during a lunar eclipse to increase her power and have her vengeance. She forcefully enlists Lena into her scheme through the talisman Lena wears that allows Magica to control her. Although Lena is at odds with her aunt, she obeys Magica in order to achieve her freedom, and Magica constantly urges her to abandon her growing friendship towards Webby. When the eclipse begins to draw closer, Magica's power grows to the point she is able to possess Lena at the end of "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!". Family *Unnamed parents *Poe De Spell (brother) *Minima De Spell (niece) *Lena De Spell (niece) *Matilda De Spell (cousin) *Adelia (cousin) *Rosolio De Spell (cousin) *Grandpa De Spell (paternal grandfather) *Caraldina De Spell (paternal grandmother) *Unnamed paternal great-grandfather *Tragica De Spell (paternal great-grandmother) Category:Characters voiced by Catherine Tate Category:DuckTales Characters Category:DuckTales Villains Category:Characters voiced by June Foray Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Ducks Category:European Category:Italian Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:TV Show villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Disney characters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic book characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Witches Category:Cheaters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Traitors Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Dictators Category:Masterminds Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed characters Category:Thieves Category:Magic Users Category:Siblings Category:Greedy characters Category:Egotist Category:Big Bads Category:Video Game Villains Category:Video game characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anarchists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outcast Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:In love Characters Category:Supremacists Category:Enigmatic characters Category:Psychics Category:Nihilists Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Extravagant Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Comedic characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dark Forms Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crossover characters Category:Sadists Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Possessors Category:Destroyers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Comic characters Category:Females Category:Psychopaths Category:Main Villains Category:Secondary characters Category:Living Villains Category:Living characters Category:Pure Evil Category:British Category:English Category:Cousins Category:Aunts Category:Kidnappers